


One Shot One Kill

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, He will also kick your ass if you call him that, Kili is a Princess, Kitchen Sex, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Military Uniforms, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tiaras, blowjobs while driving, dwalin is a drill sergeant, fili is mortified at his brother, kili is a swat sniper, snipers are sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fili invited Kili to a military party the last thing he expected was for his old Drill Sergeant and his little brother to hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So far these are just snips. Most were written to cheer up Alaina and then I just kind of kept going. Uhm. I'll eventually write the whole story but I may just keep them as little one shots.

Kili waited quietly in the big tree in the backyard, high enough up and hidden by the green leaves, that when Fili walked underneath and stretched under his branch that his brother never saw it coming. Kili grinned, shifting his weight silently and dropped first one, then another, then another water balloon on his unsuspecting brother. Fili shouted, looking up, which was when Kili dropped the fourth and fifth water balloon on him. Fili shook his head and jumped, grabbing the branch and cursing a blue streak, clearly intent on revenge. Kili just laughed, climbing higher and out further, letting Fili get just within grabbing range before lobbing his last balloon at his brother and then launching himself off the branch, hearing it snap behind him, and diving...into their pool.

"You ass!" Fili shouted from the tree. "You could have cracked your head open!"

Kili bobbed in the water, pushing his hair back and out of his eyes. "Nah, I'm too good to kill myself that easily," he said.

Fili climbed down the saner way and peeled off his clothes before diving into the pool in his boxers. Kili hummed in soft approval and took a deep breath, ducking under the water and twisting and slinking his way out of his own clothes. His chucks sank down to the bottom of the pool as he swam silently up behind Fili and tried to pants his brother. Fili kicked out, clipping Kili in the jaw. Kili jerked back and surfaced, rubbing his jaw.

"Jerk," he accused.

"I'm sorry, who was the one trying to rip my shorts off?" Fili asked, splashing Kili.

"You make it sound so perverted," Kili said, wrinkling his nose and swimming away from his brother. "Hey, how's tricks with that reporter chick you told me about?"

"Cheri?" Fili asked. "Good. I'm gonna meet her for a weekend in New Hampshire at some point."

"How WASP of you," Kili said, trying to sound as posh and upper class as possible. For all that their family was old oil money from way back when did not mean that either of the brothers considered themselves to be above anyone. In fact, they much preferred getting dirty and making messes then ordering someone to clean up after them. The look Fili gave him made it clear how badly he had failed. "So you like her?"

Fili rolled his eyes. "Yes, doofus, I like her."

"Can I meet her?" Kili asked as he tred water. He ducked under the water for a moment and let the water buoy him up. He spread his arms out and floated, smiling up at the bright blue sky.

"Yeah, no," Fili drawled. "You're too weird to inflict on her just yet. I want to make sure she's in the bag before subjecting her to you and the rest of the family."

"Jerk," Kili said lazily.

"Asshole," Fili returned easily. He swam over to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out, dog tags clacking together as he did, running a hand over his short hair and flicking the water that clung to the short strands free. "How're things with you and Dwalin? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"He'd own your ass if you tried," Kili said, letting his legs drag under the water and righting himself. "Besides, things are good."

"Define good," Fili said as Kili swam over and hauled himself out of the water and sat next to Fili. Their legs dangled over the edge, kicking at the water idly as they went. "And try not to over share."

"What, you don't want to know how he tied me to the bed and made me scream until I was hoarse?" Kili asked.

Fili rolled his eyes and pushed Kili back into the pool. "I hate you. There are no words for how much I hate you right now."

Kili laughed, swishing his arm through the water with enough force and momentum to send a wave of water up to drench his brother. "It's too bad that I love you then!"

"Why are little brothers such a pain in the goddamned ass?" Fili asked, kicking at the water and splashing Kili.

"No idea," Kili said cheerfully. "Never had one but I do know that older brothers live to be tormented. Besides, this is all your fault. You're the one who introduced us."

"Yes! As people! You're the one who dragged him into the bathroom and fucked him stupid," Fili said.

Kili laughed, grabbing the ledge and hauling himself out of the water again. "Well, more like I blew him in the bathroom and then he took me back to his for the fucking."

"Over share!" Fili shouted, his hands over his ears. "Way too much goddamned info!"

Kili twisted, wrapping his arms around Fili in a hug, his chin on his brother's shoulders. "He makes me happy," he said. "We're good."

Fili dropped his hands and glared at Kili. "You do know he's old enough to be our dad, right? He's uncle's age."

"Older men are the best," Kili said. "Just like older women. All the experience and stamina. It's awesome."

"I should have known better," Fili said mournfully, rolling his eyes heavenward. "You always did go after the older ones."

"Much sexier," Kili agreed. "All confidence and charm. And money."

"My brother the gold digger," Fili said. "Such a waste."

Kili rolled his eyes and shoved Fili into the water. "Dick," he said. He raised his foot to kick some water at Fili only to have his brother reach up and yank him into the pool along with him. Kili went with a shriek, just missing hitting his head, the two of them starting to wrestle in the water and see who could half drown the other.

By the time they crawled over to the steps at the shallow end they were both panting for air and well waterlogged. At some point they had both lost their boxers, one pair hanging from the tree Kili had dove off of and the other at the bottom of the pool. 

Fili climbed out and flopped down on the grass, arms spread wide. Kili stayed where he was, laying against the sun warmed stones. Fili looked over at Kili and stared.

"That's a tattoo," he stated in stunned shock.

"Mmm," Kili agreed with a hum, his eyes closed. He was exhausted.

"That's Dwalin's military serial number," Fili said.

Kili grinned, hiding his face against this arm. "Yep."

"Oh god I hate you so much," Fili groaned. "You better not let uncle see that or you're not gonna have a sugar daddy left."

Kili snorted. "Dwalin is not my sugar daddy."

"Thank god because I just had the horrible mental picture of you calling him daddy and I kind of want to scrub my brain with bleach."

Kili looked at him brother, wrinkling his nose. "You are way sicker than I am, and everyone knows I'm the kinky, slutty one."

"I'm blaming you," Fili said. "You've clearly infected me."

"I learned it all from you," Kili said lazily.

"Fuckhead."

"Douche."

"Perv."

"Bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind the tattoo.

Kili was laying on the bed in the bedroom, headset in and game controller in hand as he played Call of Duty with some of his squad mates. He was on forced leave, as he was every time he fired his gun, and for once he didn't care. Usually he was climbing the walls by the end of the second day but this time he had decided to be productive. Dwalin was away on some sort of training op with his boot camp bitches so Kili had a week to himself to heal up.

And he wasn't complaining. He heard the sound of the door slamming shut and grinned. He said bye to his friends and turned the game off, flicking the headset onto the TV stand and tossing the controller to the floor in front of the console. By the time Dwalin made it over to the bedroom Kili was attentively watching something on Lifetime. He could feel the older man's eyes on him and tried very hard to not smile.

"You're watching some shitty girl movie while naked?" Dwalin asked as he leaned in the doorway. Kili turned to look at him, feigning surprise and watching Dwalin cross his powerful arms across his chest.

"Hey stud," Kili said, smiling at him. "You're back early."

"No I'm not," Dwalin said. He pushed away from the door and came over to the bed, dropping a kiss on the top of Kili's head. He straightened and froze, his eyes drifting down Kili's body. Kili waited, feeling Dwalin's fingers brush the sensitive skin that had been tattooed. "Those are my numbers."

Kili smiled and hummed a soft agreement, shifting as Dwalin moved to examine the ink closer. Dwalin's fingers traced the still red flesh and leaned down to brush his lips over the skin gently. Kili shivered at the feel of Dwalin's beard against his skin and moved to turn over.

"Oh no," Dwalin said. "We're not done yet."

"No?" Kili asked, smiling over his shoulder at Dwalin.

Dwalin shook his head, hands gently stroking Kili's ass. Kili's cock twitched from where it was trapped against the bed and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. Dwalin had been away for almost two weeks and Kili desperately wanted him. A dildo was all well and good but it couldn't drive him as crazy or make him come as hard as Dwalin could on his laziest day. And now he was back and his hands and mouth were on Kili's body and he seriously wanted to do nothing more than turn over and peel Dwalin out of his fatigues.

"You got my numbers tattooed on your ass," Dwalin said slowly.

Kili twisted away from Dwalin and crawled into the other's lap, arms going round Dwalin's neck, his legs splayed against the other's muscled legs. "Yep," he said. "Too many jokes about you owning my ass. Figured might as well make it a reality."

"I didn't see 'property of' anywhere on your ass," Dwalin said, each hand going down to squeeze said ass.

"It's implied," Kili said. He nuzzled at Dwalin and looked at him beseachingly. "I didn't get my welcome kiss."

Dwalin chuckled, leaning back from Kili as the other man pulled off Dwalin's sweaty T-shirt. Kili pressed close, running his fingers over Dwalin's firm and hairy chest, smelling the sweat and dirt on the other man. Dwalin reached up and pulled Kili's hair free of his lazy ponytail and buried his fingers in the long hair. Kili licked his lips and was immediately kissed, one of Dwalin's hands curling around his jaw and kissing him with hunger and heat. Kili gasped into Dwalin's mouth, missing him back with vigor and grind down against the larger man.

"Fuck, princess," Dwalin said as he pulled away. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"If you die on me I'm bringing you back just so I can yell at you," Kili said.

"When I go I wanna be buried deep in this," Dwalin said, squeezing his two handfulls of Kili's ass, "riding my way out with a smile."

"Ass," Kili said. "C'mon. I need you to fuck me. Can't believe you left me alone for two weeks. If you leave for longer than a week next time I'm gonna send you a reminder why you better get your ass home faster."

Dwalin rolled them, pushing Kili down against the bed and kissing him. Kili growled against his mouth, hands coming up to grab the back of Dwalin's head, cursing him for not having hair for him to grab. They kissed violently, teeth clacking and breaking the tender skin of lips. When they pulled away, both were panting and licking bloody lips. Kili sat up and pushed Dwalin back against the bed, going after his belt and fatigues with a single-minded intensity. Dwalin laid one of his large hands against Kili's neck, arching his hips and letting Kili strip him bare.

"Thank fuck you took your boots off," Kili said as he straddled Dwalin's laps, rolling his hips and bringing their cocks in contact with each other.

Dwalin grinned up at him, hands going to Kili's thighs and dragging him closer. "You wanna ride me?"

"I want you to fuck me into the mattress," Kili said. "I can ride anything when you're gone but you're the one who can make me scream."

Dwalin stared up at Kili and rolled them over, pinning Kili down and pressing hard against him between his legs. "What the hell have you been riding that's not me, princess?"

Kili bit his lip, looking up at Dwalin hungrily. "Fuck me," he said, reaching out and grabbing Dwalin's dog tags, pulling him closer. "I need you to fuck me, Dwalin, fuck me until I can't move."

Dwalin rocked his hips against Kili, his cock dragging against Kili's balls and the base of his cock. "What have you been letting inside you?" he asked, his hand stroking over Kili's neck gently.

Kili licked his lips, straining just slightly under Dwalin's hand. "Why, you don't like the idea of me getting off without you?"

Dwalin leaned down and kissed him, keeping it slow and sweet as he increased the pressure against Kili's throat. Kili moaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to grab at Dwalin's shoulders. "Show me," Dwalin said, voice soft and firm with command. Kili tried to swallow and Dwalin eased up on the pressure. Kili sat up, Dwalin moving away to stretch out on the bed.

"Show you?" Kili asked, voice rough.

Dwalin smirked. "Show me what you ride when I'm not here."

Kili stared at him for a moment before climbing off the bed and making his way over to the closet and a medium sized wood box. Thorin had given it to him when he was going off to college with a long suffering look, saying it was better he kept some things secret. Kili had put a lock on it and kept it in the back of the closet, even after he had moved in with Dwalin. He pulled it out and twirled the combo, looking through the box as he thought. He grabbed the big dildo, the one he used the most when Dwalin was gone because he missed the burn and stretch.

Dwalin held out a hand as Kili came back over to the bed, helping steady him as Kili crawled into his lap and handed him the dildo. "This is what you use?"

Kili let his hands travel over Dwalin's chest, stroking his furred belly, before taking Dwalin's cock in hand. "Not as thick as you and a little longer, but still a good stand in."

Dwalin examined the dildo while Kili slowly stroked the older man to full hardness. "Get the lube for me," he said.

Kili looked at him and frowned, leaning over to the side and grabbing the bottle off the nightstand. Dwalin was still running his fingers over the thick silicone but took the lube from Kiliq as he settled back in Dwalin's lap. Dwalin leaned in and kissed Kili slowly, his tongue thorough in its exploration of Kili's mouth as they breathed each other in. When Dwalin pulled away from him, he was panting and watched as Dwalin took the lube and slicked the dildo generously. Kili watched, eyes widening as he realized what Dwalin was planning.

"Up," Dwalin said with a patient smile.

"What makes you think I can take that right now?" Kili asked, not moving.

"You called Nori to check when I was going to be home," Dwalin said. "You lying bare assed in bed says you sure as shit were planning something."

"That all?" Kili asked.

Dwalin leaned forward and kissed Kili, nipping his lip. "I smelled it when I kissed your ink."

Kili flushed and rocked forward onto his knees, bracing himself against Dwalin's chest, groaning as Dwalin slowly started to work the thick dildo inside him. They went slow, just like they normally did after Dwalin or Kili had been away after a long period, and soon Kili was rocking back against the dildo, eyes locked on Dwalin's as he bit his lip.

"C'mon, princess, show me how you ride your toy," Dwalin urged.

Kili leaned down, kissing him as he stilled Dwalin's hand. "You wanna watch me or you wanna use it on me?"

Dwalin grinned and let go. "Watch," he said.

Kili nodded and carefully rolled onto his back, keeping the toy clenched inside him as he did, feeling his vision spark as he did. Fuck but it felt good to have something inside him. If Dwalin ever decided to plug him... Kili didn't think he'd survive the experience. He arched his hips up and reached down, working the toy in and out of himself slowly and then just a little faster. Dwalin moved to the end of the bed, his hand stroking along Kili's calf as he watched.

Kili looked at him and groaned pitifully at how hungry Dwalin looked. He moved the toy faster, his voice slowly starting to come alive as he squirmed on the bed and panted, moaned, and gasped in pleasure. His fingers were slippery from the lube and he kept loosing purchase on the toy and he whined pitifully in need as his fingers slid away from the slick silicone.

"I've got you," Dwalin said. He took the toy and started fucking Kili with it, the strokes long and firm and giving no quarter as Dwalin used it to rub against Kili's prostate whenever he wanted. Kili was nearly sobbing with need by the time Dwalin eased the toy out of him.

"No," Kili gasped. "No, please, I need!"

Dwalin smiled, leaning down and kissing him gently. "I know," he said before he flipping Kili over onto his knees.

Kili's head was swimming, not completely comprehending what was happening until he felt Dwalin start to push inside him. Kili groaned, grasping the sheets under him in his fists and keening loudly. Dwalin was wider than the toy and there was a noticeable difference. It was a difference Kili adored and he gasped his pleasure. Dwalin thrust his hips forward, seating himself inside Kili and staying where they were, grinding into him very slowly. Kili spread his knees to give himself better leverage and was very glad for it when Dwalin began to fuck him--really fuck him, pounding into him and growling in his ear.

Kili came only moments after Dwalin had breached him but Dwalin didn't stop to let him catch his breath. The drill sergeant kept going, slowing just the slightest bit, before continuing to work Kili over. Dwalin was the only one who had ever made Kili come so fast and so many times. He had never thought he'd be the type if guy who could come more times than once or so a night but Dwalin...he did something that just made Kili's body respond to him. It was insane. The arm that wrapped around Kili's neck, pressing just the right way to control how much air he got was just one more way Dwalin could get him off.

Kili moaned, lethargy and need warring with each other as Dwalin wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and stroked him in time to the brutally fast pace Dwalin had set.

"Close, Kili, so close," Dwalin warned.

Kili buried his face against the sheets, giving Dwalin a deeper angle and moaning into the cotton. He was so close, so incredibly close that he was going to fly apart at the seams if Dwalin didn't...

Kili opened his eyes to see a very smug Dwalin leaning over him, kissing his forehead gently.

"Its been a while since I made you black out," Dwalin said, a smug note in his voice.

He was being far too smug, in Kili's opinion, but he really couldn't fault the man. He was very, very good at what he did. Kili instead, being far too tired for more, rolled over and nuzzled into Dwalin's firm chest. He closed his eyes, humming softly in contentment, as Dwalin's fingers slid down and rubbed a firm thumb over Kili's tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili accidentally walks in on something...

Kili moaned desperately as he clung to the edge of the table. Dwalin was behind him, hands gripping his hips tight, fucking him into the smooth wood. Kili had already come once and was working well onto his second time when Dwalin suddenly stopped, pulling Kili up against him, chest to back, mouthing hot kisses along his neck.

"I want to see you," Dwalin said.

Kili tilted his head back, hands cupping the back of Dwalin's head and kissing him slowly, lazily. Dwalin's hips were moving slowly, shallowly thrusting into Kili, not even near the amount of stimulation Kili needed. He slid his hand down to Dwalin's shoulder and pinched him viciously with his nails. Dwalin broke the kiss with a laugh and smacked Kili's hip and the edge of his ass. Kili rolled his eyes and then bit his lip as Dwalin slid out of him, the slick lube making a rude noise.

"On the table, pet," Dwalin said as he took a step back.

Kili did so with a dirty look at Dwalin. "You know I hate that one."

Dwalin reached out, grabbing Kili's hips and dragging his ass to the edge and kneeling down. Kili watched, hands flexing tightly around the wood as Dwalin mouthed along his thigh and licked at Kili's twitching hole. Kili let his head fall back, gasping with wide eyes as he felt Dwalin's tongue inside him, licking at the mixture of lube and Dwalin's own precome that was slowly slipping out of Kili.

"O-oh fuck," Kili cried, squeezing his eyes closed and holding onto the table as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Dwalin laughed, getting to his feet fluidly and mouthing kisses along Kili's neck and jaw as he spread Kili's legs wide and pushed back into him. Kili grabbed Dwalin's shoulders, holding on as Dwalin set a brutal pace.

"C'mon, Kili, wanna hear you," Dwalin said, breath hot against his ear and neck, hands grabbing onto his thighs and keeping Kili spread wide.

Kili grabbed at Dwalin's shoulders, digging his nails into Dwalin's rough, tanned flesh. He clung to him, gasping and moaning loudly. The position wasn't as good as before but it was enough. And Dwalin was not a nice lover. He pillaged and plundered like the pirates of old, not giving Kili a moment to catch his breath. And Kili wasn't even sure he wanted to catch his breath, especially not when Dwalin wrapped a tight hand around his cock.

:::

Fili frowned, seeing both Dwalin's SUV and Kili's motorcycle in the driveway. He jiggled the keys in his hand a few times before he tried the bell again. He strained his ears, tying to hear if it was even going off and maybe Kili just hadn't heard it because he was in the shower. When no response came, Fili sighed and used his keys to open the door.

The TV was on, the volume set low, the channel set to one of the inane trivia shows Kili likes watching because he knew almost all the answers. Fili could hear someone in the kitchen and shoved his keys in his pocket as he made his way in that direction. He walked in, a greeting on his lips, only to stop and stare at the scene before him.

Dwalin. Kili. Naked. Table.

Kili arched up off the table with a loud cry, nails digging into Dwalin's back hard enough that Fili could see blood. Dwalin swore, moving faster, both hands--one covered in Kili's spunk--going to the edge of the table as he fucked Fili's brother hard enough to move the heavy furniture.

Fili turned around and back into the living room, feeling the blood leave his head so fast he was dizzy. His stomach churned. He heard Dwalin shout Kili's name--he knew that shout, the way Dwalin's voice rose, but he knew it for different reasons--and sat down on the couch.

He then promptly jumped to his feet, eyeing the furniture he had just been sitting on. If the two of them were so willing to fuck on the _kitchen table_ then no place was safe. He hesitated, turning to look at the door to the kitchen, when he heard Kili crying out, loud and high, wordless from whatever Dwalin was doing. Fili slapped his hands over his ears, wishing he could unhear and unsee everything he had just experienced.

He should just leave. It wasn't all that important, not important enough to warrant seeing his brother getting fucked on...Oh hell. Fili had eaten on that table. Had chopped things up on that table. Had laughed and licked beer off that table.

He felt sick.

He turned toward the door and cringed as Kili exclaimed his name in shock. Fili turned back and waved a little, trying not to notice how naked Kili was nor the way he was leaning against the doorway. Part of Fili's mind snarked, saying that it was no wonder that Kili was needing help standing up from the way Dwalin had been fucking him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kili asked.

Fili watched as Dwalin, just as naked as Kili, stood behind Fili's brother and wrapped an arm around his waist, stroking his hip slowly and supporting Kili's weight.

"Fi?" Kili asked, frowning.

"Yeah, sorry. Cheri's throwing this party next week and I was hoping that Kili--or both of you, I guess?--could come save me from the dozens of women who are going to be asking when the hell I'm going to get her a ring that would be awesome," Fili said, looking at the top of the doorway and not the two men in front of him.

"Major, I taught you better than that bullshit avoidance," Dwalin said.

"Sir, yes, sir," Fili said automatically. "But that is my little brother you were screwing and somethings I just don't need to see, or hear."

"You're the one who came barging in," Kili said. "Go away, you're killing my buzz."

"Right, because it's all about you," Fili said, rolling his eyes and glancing at Kili.

"Damned straight," Kili said.

Fili opened his mouth and accidentally glanced down. "OKAY," he said, yanking his eyes back up to the ceiling. "I'm gonna go? Because oh, god, I really can't. I just. I'll call you with the details?"

"Uh...?" Kili asked.

Dwalin chuckled and Fili turned around. "You're leaking, princess."

"Of course I'm fucking leaking, you just fucked me," Kili said. Fili could hear the eye roll in his brother's voice.

"Don't think your brother can take it," Dwalin said.

"Nope, no, I can't. Not at all. Little brother can play with guns and out shoot me but little brother cannot have sex," Fili said. He strode over the living room door. "I think your bell is broken, I was pushing it for a solid ten minutes."

"Oh, yeah," Dwalin said. "I ripped it out because it kept shorting out the rest of the house. Never got around to finishing it."

"You're gonna wanna fix that," Fili said. "And then I'm coming over later with Cheri with the excuse that both of you are too busy to clean up so I can have her help me bleach the hell out of your house."

"Cool," Fili heard Kili say as he opened the door. "Free house keeping."

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Dwalin said.

"You gonna use your tongue, soldier?" Kili said as Fili slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out about Kili and Dwalin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, if you haven't noticed, everything is kind of out of order. Basically this is a prompt verse/Jynx is just writing little snippets because she doesn't want to write another huge ass story. Lazy writer is lazy. ;)

Kili loved giving head. There was something a lot more intimate, for some reason, a little more trusting when it came to oral sex than normal sex. It also made him feel fantastic as he made his partner shatter to pieces just from how he used his mouth. Dwalin was no different, his hand gripping Kili's long hair and thrusting into his mouth. Kili had one hand wrapped around his own cock and a hand on Dwalin's hip, his mouth open and relaxed, letting the older man thrust. 

This was a hell of a lot better than dealing with relatives and family friends for one of Erebor International's benefit dinners. Kili and Fili had both been made to go, and Thorin had dragged Dwalin along to have someone to suffer with, but they'd both apparently had the same idea and vanished into the bathroom. They'd only been seeing each other for three months, but it was the best three months of sex Kili had ever had. And from the way Dwalin was currently carrying on the feeling was very mutual.

Kili moved, stopped letting Dwalin have the control and started working him with his tongue again. Dwalin cursed, tugging on Kili's hair maybe a little too forcefully, choking out a warning. Kili glanced up and slid his mouth over the head of Dwalin's cock, his tongue working on the underside of the head, willing to swallow everything Dwalin had to give

The older man came with a muffled shout, spilling into Kili's mouth and on his face as Kili pulled back too soon. Through it all Kili was working his own dick, eager to come as well, but...

"What the fuck is going on here?" Thorin demanded from the doorway.

Kili rocked back on his heels, choking a little as he swallowed, staring at his uncle. Dwalin wasn't much better, fumbling to tuck himself into his dress slacks. Kili reached up to wipe his face and realized that no, that really wasn't a good idea. 

Thorin looked thunderous as he regarded them. "Get cleaned up. I want to speak to the both of you outside as soon as possible." With that, Thorin slammed the door and stomped off.

"That...could have gone worse," Kili said, licking his lips and getting awkwardly to his feet.

Dwalin stared at him and then chuckled softly. "C'mere, you," he said, tugging Kili close. He grabbed a wad of toilet paper and cleaned Kili's face off while Kili wrinkled his nose. "You didn't even get off."

"You could always help me with that," Kili said, indicating his still open pants. His cock was curving stiffly toward his stomach and Kili was still close to coming, even with Thorin's interruption.

Dwalin laughed and kissed him before picking Kili up and setting him on the counter. Kili grinned as Dwalin locked the door and turned back to him. Kili reached out, grabbing Dwalin by his tie and pulling him in close. Dwalin wrapped a hand around Kili's cock as they kissed, working him tight and fast. Kili growled into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Dwalin's waist as he arched into the man's hand.

"You're gorgeous," Dwalin murmured against his lips.

"Shut up and get me off, sergeant," Kili ordered.

"Yes sir, lieutenant, sir," Dwalin said as he sped up his hand, falling into a rhythm he had learned only weeks ago. Kili groaned, sliding his hands around Dwalin's neck and head, moaning into his mouth as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"Wanna fuck you," Dwalin said against his lips. "Just like the last time, push you down and take you on the nearest flat surface." He nosed his way down to drag his teeth over Kili's stubbled jaw. "I'd fuck you right here against the door, or the mirror, if I thought we could get away with it. Bet you'd love that, wouldn't you, lieutenant? Having me fuck you against the wall, only me keeping you from falling."

Kili moaned obscenities at him as he came, clinging to Dwalin and panting for air. Dwalin brought his hand up as Kili leaned on him, licking Kili's come from his hand while Kili watched. He closed his eyes and punched Dwalin weakly in the shoulder. Why was it always the older ones who were so goddamned perfect at keeping up with him?

"We should finish cleaning up," Dwalin said, helping Kili tuck himself back into his pants.

"That eager to face the firing squad?" Kili asked. "He's not pleased with us."

"Thorn's probably more pissed at me than you," Dwalin said. Kili still wanted to laugh every time someone called Thorin 'Thorn' because it fit so well. Thorin was such a prickly thorn. "You're young, you're supposed to fuck up and make the wrong choices because you don't know any better. Me? I'm definitely supposed to know better."

Kili watched as Dwalin pulled away, turning the water on and rinsing his hands in the sink. Kili handed him the hand towel and grabbed him by the tie again when Dwalin went to open the door. Kili wrapped his hand around in, reeling Dwalin in until they were almost face to face. "Let's make a couple things clear, okay?" Kili said. "Wouldn't do to let uncle see us divided. First, you're not the oldest guy I've dated, or slept with. I'm not going to tell you how old my last boyfriend was because its none of your business but I will say that the age gap is...significant."

"How significant?" Dwalin asked with a frown. "Because I've got nearly twenty years on you."

Kili shrugged. "About double that."

Dwalin's jaw almost dropped and Kili grinned. He leaned in and kissed Dwalin gently. "I know what I'm doing. I like you. I really like having sex with you."

"Was the oldest a forty year difference?" Dwalin asked, eyes narrowed as his hands went to Kili's hips.

Kili laughed. "You want the oldest?"

"Biggest age gap," Dwalin said.

Kili leaned in and draped himself along Dwalin as he thought. His first real, honest-to-god relationship had been his high school drama teacher. That had been almost fifteen year age difference. There was Jed, that really sexy reference librarian with the thirty year age gap. Sonya had been ten years older than him, but Helen had been five years younger than him. The bartender had been his age but they had only lasted two weeks. Colin...Colin had been forty-three years older than him and knew exactly how to exhaust him and take advantage of his age. Kili had almost thought himself in love with Colin but the other man was married and when his wife had come down with cancer he had broken things off. That was...oh. Oh yeah. Kili grinned and leaned in, licking the shell of Dwalin's ear.

"I was about twenty, give or take a year or two, and he was just turning seventy-two," Kili said. He smiled at the memory. "He was a kinky bastard, fit as all hell, and I swear, he could make me come without even touching me. Man knew how to fuck. Gave me a lot of my kinks, actually."

"What happened to him," Dwalin asked.

"Died of a heart attack about eight months after I met him," Kili said. "Was playing racket ball and just fell over."

Dwalin pulled away, frowning at him. "You aren't talking about Andrew Doyle, are you?"

Kili smiled and slid off the counter and edged his way around Dwalin, only to laugh as Dwalin grabbed his ponytail and pulled him back.

"You slept with Andy," Dwalin said in disbelief.

"You have no idea how good he was," Kili said with a wide grin.

"His seven...you were eighteen when you met him," Dwalin said. "Dis dragged you and Fili to that party while the two of you sulked the entire time."

Kili kissed Dwalin's cheek. "Shouldn't we go face the dragon?"

Dwalin still had a firm grip on Kili's hair and gave a little shake. "Do not tell me Andy was your first."

"Okay, I won't," Kili said. 

"Fuck," Dwalin cursed, letting go of Kili's hair. "Kili."

Kili rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Dwalin. "Age does not mean anything. You are not taking advantage of me. If Thorin even tries to play that card I've got plenty of people to distract him with."

"You already had a plan, didn't you, if he ever caught you with someone," Dwalin said.

Kili shrugged. "Fili has always known, mum found out two years ago, Frerin about six or seven years ago? Thorin would have probably figured it out long before now of he wasn't so willfully blind."

Dwalin opened his mouth and then closed it before opening it again.

"Aw, c’mon, don’t act all weird on me," Kili said. He tugged at Dwalin’s tie, straightening it as he tried not to show his hurt.

Dwalin sighed, pulling Kili closer and kissing his forehead. “We can talk about this later. Keeping Thorn waiting is just gonna make him angrier.”

Kili winced and followed Dwalin out of the bathroom . Fili was waiting in the hallway, a glass of champagne in hand. There were two more flutes waiting on the table next to him.

“You know,” Fili said as he took a sip, “if you had told me you were planning on screwing in the bathroom I could have kept him occupied.”

Kili grinned. “Impulse.”

“Lock the door next time, would you?” Fili asked. He handed one of the glasses to Dwalin and the other to Kili. Dwalin downed his in one go while Kili just took a sip. Fili eyed his old drill sergeant and arched an eyebrow at Kili. 

He and Fili had long ago mastered the art of communicating without words. Kili gave a tiny, minute shrug and took another sip of the sweet, bubbly drink. He handed his glass over to Dwalin and smiled when the older man drained that one too. Kili glanced down at his wrist, a subtle sign that they’d talk later, and reached out to take Dwalin’s hand.

“C’mon,” he said. “Might as well get this over with.”

:::

Thorin was smoking.

Kili stopped where he was and swallowed. Thorin rarely smoked. When he did smoke it was usually because he was trying to figure something out that he didn’t actually want to deal with. It also usually was a good indicator of how pissed off he was. 

“C’mon,” Dwalin said with a sigh. 

Kili reluctantly followed Dwalin, sitting down on one of the benches in the garden and watching Thorin expectantly. Dwalin stood, though he was standing next to Kili, and there was that military stiffness to his frame. Neither of them thought this was going to end well.

“How long?” Thorin asked, taking a deep drag off the cigarette.

“Three months,” Kili said. “Hooked up at Fili’s promotion party.”

“How did it start?” Thorin asked.

Dwalin glanced at Kili, a small smile on his face. Even after everything he was still going to stand by him. “You know I haven’t seen the boys since they were little except for Fili,” he said. “And--”

“I pulled him into the bathroom at the bar and gave him a blow job,” Kili said. “And then we went back to his. I was the one who went after him in the first place. We barely recognized each other since I hadn’t seen him in years.”

“Dwalin is older enough to be your father,” Thorin said, looking Kili in the eye. Dwalin shifted uncomfortably next to Kili. “It is unseemly.”

“Andrew Doyle was a lot older than Dwalin and he was the first man I had a...mutual understanding with,” Kili said. “There was a sixty-something year difference there.”

The cigarette fell from Thorin’s hand. “What?”

Kili smiled at him. “I’m twenty-eight, uncle. I can make my own choices about who I want to sleep with. And right now I’m quite enjoying Dwalin. You can hem and haw and disapprove to your heart’s content, but I’m not going to give up mindblowing sex just to make you feel better.”

Dwalin groaned, a hand coming up to rub at his face while Thorin stared at Kili in shock.

“If we’re done here,” Kili said cheerfully as he got to his feet. “Dwalin kind of said something that I think we need to try immediately.”

“You--I,” Thorin stuttered. “You can’t--it’s.”

Kili grinned, going over to Thorin and kissing his cheek. “You’ll get used to it,” he said. “Mum and Frerin already know about my tastes. Fili apparently took a bet with Frerin about Dwalin too, so there you go. Go whine to them because, really, as much as I love you I’m all grown up and completely capable of deciding who I want to get involved with.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Dwalin said. He grabbed Kili and hefted him up in a fireman’s carry. “Your nephew has a mouth on him, Thorn. Why don’t we grab a beer on tomorrow and you can chew me out and I can act apologetic and we can get on with things?”

Kili smiled from where he was dangling, his hands going to Dwalin’s ass. “You really should wear suits more often,” Kili said, smoothing his hands down. “This is tailored very nicely. Can we get you out of it soon?” Kili yelped as Dwalin smacked his ass. “Hey!”

“Shut up, brat,” Dwalin said.

Thorin cleared his throat. “Yeah, drinks tomorrow. Leave that one at home.”

“Can he keep me tied to the bed?” Kili asked slyly.

“He’s doing this on purpose, isn’t he?” Thorin asked with a sigh.

“Kili’s a little shit, haven’t you realized this yet?” Dwalin asked. “He’s a sniper, they’re all a bunch of cocky little shits.”

“Bren was the same way,” Thorin said.

Dwalin snorted. “Try training multiple snipers. They all piss me off.”

Kili grabbed Dwalin’s ass, making the other man jump and curse. “Flat surface, now. Move it, Sergeant.”

“You know,” Thorin said, “I think I almost feel sorry for you.”

Dwalin laughed. “He’s worth the abuse.”

“I’m sure FIli is already making your excuses,” Thorin said.

“Yes, yes, I have an awesome older brother, we are leaving now,” Kili said.

“Better do as he says,” Thorin said with a sigh. “He gets creative when he’s sulking.”

Dwalin chuckled and walked off, taking Kili back to the parking lot.

“Sex,” Kili said from where he dangled. “You need to take me home and fuck me against the nearest wall.”

“Your wish is my command, princess.”

Dwalin brought them over to the car, setting Kili back on his feet and fishing his keys out of his pocket. Kili circled around and got in the car, waiting impatiently as Dwalin started the car and pulled out.

“Where are we headed?” Dwalin asked. “My place or yours?”

“Mine,” Kili said. “It’s away from the military base and no one cares what we do.”

Dwalin nodded and handed the GPS to Kili to program his address in. Kili set the GPS and put it back on the windshield. They drove in near silence until they were halfway to Kili’s apartment and they stopped at a red light. Kili glanced at Dwalin, the way he clutched at the wheel, his hand gripping the gear shift. Dwalin’s pants were starting to tent and Kili smiled. He watched the light and unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching over to unbutton Dwalin’s slacks.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dwalin asked, leaning back.

Kili looked up at him with a smile as he pulled Dwalin’s cock out. “How good is your concentration, soldier?”

“You’re insane,” Dwalin said.

Kili grinned and leaned down, taking the head of Dwalin’s cock in his mouth as the light turned green. Dwalin swore, one hand gripping Kili’s hair. Dwalin started to drive as the car behind them honked. Kili wrapped his hand around the base of Dwalin’s cock, stroking as he used his tongue to play with the head of Dwalin’s cock. He kept it teasing, his hand gripping the base of Dwalin’s cock, not wanting him to come, just wanting to have Dwalin’s cock in his mouth again. He ran his tongue along the soft head, probing the slit in Dwalin’s cock and sliding his mouth down to take more of Dwalin in his mouth.

“Fuck, kid, you’re gonna make me come,” Dwalin said.

Kili pulled his mouth off Dwalin’s cock, increasing the pressure on the base of his cock before mouthing his way along the shaft. Dwalin was not allowed to come yet. He wanted Dwalin to fuck him and the only way he was going to be able to do that was if Kili just kept teasing him. Dwalin cupped the back of Kili’s head, protecting him as they came to a quick stop. Kili pulled away a little to look up and grinned. They had definitely gotten to Kili’s place a lot faster than he thought they had.

“Parking for the building is the big garage over there,” Kili said, pointing it out to Dwalin. He leaned back down and sucked little kisses along Dwalin’s length, taking the head of his cock back in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He lapped at the precome there, humming slightly as he did. When the car started moving, Kili gently started to tuck Dwalin back into his pants and zipped him him. The older man growled something under his breath and drove into the garage and parked.

“You dumb shit,” Dwalin said as they got out of the car. “I could have crashed the car.”

Kili grinned, coming over and pulled Dwalin into a kiss. “Yeah, but you didn’t.”

Dwalin grabbed Kili and threw him back over his shoulder. “I’m going to get you back for that.”

Kili grinned, hands going back to Dwalin’s ass and squeezing. “I’m gonna enjoy you getting me back for that. I really will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina prompted me the boys being dragged to a dinner and being little shits (with optional Kili teasing Dwalin). Kind of didn't work out that way but still turned out very nice.

“I hate these dinners,” Fili said as he slumped in his seat. 

Fili was done up in his Marine dress uniform, between deployments and bored out of his skull. He and Kili had gotten involved in a couple of gun related competitions with each other, both of them trying to think of more and more outrageous dares. They’d been interrupted from their games by Thorin, who had dragged both of them by their ears to another Erebor International Fundraiser. Kili was dressed up nicely in his formal police uniform as well, dicking around on his phone while they slumped down together in their seats.

“Hey, here we go,” Kili said, showing Fili his phone. 

Fili glanced over and slapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh aloud. Kili had found a video of some of the people Thorin was talking to involved in a very naughty, very dirty version of Adult Twister. Kili was grinning and switched to another window on his phone, some sort of chat window.

“Who’s that?” Fili asked.

“Friend on the Squad,” Kili said as they slunk down lower. He had another video, this one even worse, with another high profile member of the benefit shouting out and threatening some waiter at a high scale restaurant. “I think he’s got bad stuff on everyone.” He pulled up another video, eyes wide as he realized what he was watching.

“No,” Fili breathed.

“Hunh,” Dwalin said from behind them. “You know, I always said he had the legs to pull off a short skirt.”

Kili and Fili shot up in their chairs, turning as one to stare at Dwalin. The older man was in jeans--well-worn and showing off his very nice legs--boots, and a henley. He looked relaxed and easy with himself, and made Kili want to jump his bones.

“Anyone ever tell you two that you’re creepy?” Dwalin asked with a grin.

“How--?”

“You?”

Dwalin pointed at the video. “His fortieth,” he said. “Me and the rest of our old Squad took him to Vegas, got him drunk and stoned out of him mind, and paid a couple of drag queens to make him up. I’ve got some better pictures and video then your friend there can drag up.”

Kili stared at him. “Oh you need to share.”

“No, no, he really doesn’t,” Fili said, a hand over his eyes. “Oh god. That. That’s scarring.”

Kili looked back at his phone and the next thing that got pulled up. “Oh hey, it’s that creepy mailroom guy.”

Fili looked over and groaned. “Stop, please,” he said.

Kili grinned and tucked his phone into his pocket. “Why’re you here?” he asked, standing up and giving Dwalin a hug. Fili waved, face covered with his other hand. “I thought you said you couldn’t make it.”

Dwalin clapped them both on the shoulders, pushing Kili into his seat, and sitting next to Fili. With as many people in the room as there were neither he nor Kili could risk it. Maybe later, eventually, but not now… Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was gone but that didn’t mean people were comfortable with those who were out, not completely, not yet. Kili leaned forward, smiling at both of them.

“So, how about we get out of here?” Kili said. “There’s a good bar down the street.”

“Thorin would kill us,” Fili said.

“They’ve got darts,” Kili said. “C’mon, what do you say to three out of five?”

“Sergeant?” Fili asked, looking at Dwalin.

“You’re uncle’s coming this way,” Dwalin said, pointing. Both Fili and Kili rolled their shoulders back and straightened.

“Oy, you need to stop crashing my parties,” Thorin said, jabbing a finger at Dwalin. “And stay away from my nephews.”

“This nephew would be very upset if he stayed away,” Kili said.

Thorin sighed. “You came to kidnap them.”

“Take some pity on them,” Dwalin said as he stood. “You’ve paraded them around, showed off your charming nephews and let the old ladies pinch their cheeks. Let me buy them a round or two and laugh as they try and beat each other at darts. And then when you can get free you can come join us. And you can explain to them how somehow that video of you dressed up as Marilyn singing Cher made it online.”

Thorin stared at him. “Dwalin, if I find out--”

“Not me, Thorn, I know better,” Dwalin grinned. He went over to Kili, leaning on the back of his chair and stealing his phone, pulling up the video again and showing it to Thorin. “But someone definitely did. I’m sure the EI legal team will have fun with that.”

Kili glared at Dwalin. “Can I have my phone back?”

Dwalin nudged the two brothers up to their feet. “We’ll get you a new one later, princess. First we’re going to get you two some pizza, beer, and some darts.”

“I don’t want to know why he calls you princess, do I?” Fili asked as they started to leave.

Kili flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Apple didn’t fall too far from the tree,” Dwalin said and he tossed an arm over both their shoulders. “Let’s just say that.”

“Oh god,” Fili groaned. “I hate you. I hate you both so much.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Kili being Dwalin's princess

“Get the fuck out,” Kili said, staring at Dwalin as he dried off from his shower.

“Nope,” Dwalin said, twirling the tiara around on his finger idly as he watched Kili dry off.

“Look, it was cute before but I’m not an actual chick,” Kili said. “I’m hardly going to dress up in a skirt for you to get your rocks off to.” He bent over, towel drying his long hair and ignoring the smug look on Dwalin’s face.

“Thank god you’re not,” Dwalin said. “You’d be far too high maintenance for me if you were.”

Kili straightened and threw the towel at Dwalin as he reached for the hair brush. He sat down on his bed and ignored his boyfriend while he got the snarls and tangles out of his hair. Dwalin was laughing and left him alone, going back into the kitchen and making some sort of racket in there. Kili set the brush aside and ran his fingers through before going into the bathroom and drying his hair.

A tiara. Dwalin had gotten him a tiara. What the ever living hell? They’d been at the mall because Kili needed new sunglasses and Dwalin wanted to pick out a gift for his brother’s wife’s birthday and out of nowhere Dwalin had dropped a jeweled encrusted monstrosity on his head and called him fetching. He’d laughed it off and that was the end of that, except now Dwalin had bought him a tiara.

Kili shook out his dried hair and swept it up into a lazy, messy ponytail. He pulled on a pair of boxer-briefs and a wifebeater and went to see what Dwalin was making. Dinner was a mild affair of steak and potatoes, Dwalin looking particularly smug while Kili watched him suspiciously. There was good beer and good conversation and Kili relaxed. They’d ended up on the couch, watching some ridiculous police procedural that had Kili laughing and Dwalin pulling Kili close. They made out, careful and with a slow burn, Kili wanting so badly to have Dwalin pinning him to the bed and rutting into him.

Dwalin, as though he was reading Kili’s mind, stood, tossing him over his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. Kili grinned, letting himself be tossed on the mattress, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it. Dwalin kissed him, the two of them rolling around the bed getting each other naked, and somehow Kili ended up tied to the headboard with the pillow case, his hair loose and spread around him on the pillow. He laughed, tugging on his wrists and rolling his eyes. Dwalin kissed him, hands cupping his face gently before pulling away.

“Where’re you going?” Kili asked as Dwalin got off the bed.

“Chill,” Dwalin said, leaving the room for a minute. He came back with the tiara and knelt over Kili, settling the tiara on his head. It was an actual tiara, with wire and design and hundreds of rhinestones. Kili stared at Dwalin, gaping, as the man settling it on top of his loose hair. “I did say you look fetching. I think, though, you look even better like this.”

“Fuck off,” Kili scowled.

Dwalin leaned down and kissed him. “Hush, princess,” he said. “You look wonderful.”

“I’m not a fucking girl,” Kili said, clenching his teeth together and plotting a vicious murder.

“No, you’re not,” Dwalin said. He brushed some of the hair out of Kili’s face and leaned down to kiss him. “You’re a gorgeous man who should be spoiled. Treasured. Treated right.”

Kili stared at him. “Hunh?”

Dwalin nuzzled along Kili’s throat, kissing and sucking as he went, his hands roving over Kili’s chest and hips, thumbs rubbing slowly against his hip bones. “Princes don’t have crowns,” Dwalin said, “and you deserve one.”

“I do, hunh?” Kili asked, baring his neck to Dwalin’s attention, biting back the moan he wanted to let loose.

“You do,” Dwalin said, sliding down his body to bite and suck at Kili’s nipples. “Deserve to be worshipped.”

Kili squirmed slightly. “Dwal,” he said.

“You’re also just as pretty as a princess,” Dwalin said, looking up at him. “But stronger than any of the boys I’ve trained. You’re perfect.”

Kili rolled his eyes and kicked Dwalin in the ribs. “Asshole,” he said without any real heat.

Dwalin leaned up, smiling at the tiara and kissing Kili. “I want to fuck you,” he said. “Want to show you how much I wanna worship you.”

Kili breathed, nodding slowly, and let Dwalin turn him over and brace himself on his knees. The pillowcase fell away as he gripped the headboard as Dwalin grabbed the lube and slid a thick finger inside him. Kili relaxed into him, into Dwalin’s fingers pushing inside him and opening him wide, the feeling of them thrusting, scissoring, rubbing inside him was almost as good as that perfect shot. All of Dwalin was big--big chest, big legs, big hands, thick cock-- and Kili loved all of it. Two fingers had his thighs shaking slightly as he rocked back onto them, panting and trying not to clench as much as he wanted to. Soon he’d have Dwalin inside him and that...that would be better than any feeling of fingers.

There was the sound of a condom ripping and Kili let his head hang low, breathing, as Dwalin pressed into him, slick and thick and everything Kili needed. Kili groaned, hands tightening on the headboard so Dwalin slowly worked his way fully inside him. Kili loved it, breathing through it, feeling the stretch and burn and fullness that Dwalin was so good at giving him. When they’re hips were fully together, Kili leaned back against him as Dwalin carded his fingers through the dark hair on his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Dwalin said, nuzzling at Kili’s neck, his beard scratching deliciously. A hand wrapped around Kili’s jaw, tipping his head back for kissing. Kili watched him out of the corner of his eye, smiling as they kissed. Dwalin nodded and slowly started rocking in and out of him as he wrapped an arm around Kili's neck, putting the barest amount of pressure on his throat. Kili let his body be moved with Dwalin's, bracing himself against the headboard as Kili closed his eyes. He leaned into Dwalin, feeling more pressure being applied to his throat, the firm arm cutting off his air. Kili brought a hand up to grab at Dwalin’s arm as the older man’s thrusts smoothed out into solid fucking. They had twisted themselves into a flexible array where Kili wanted nothing more than for Dwalin to push him down and dominate the hell out of him and make him take everything Dwalin had to give but the arm across his throat controlling his air was more than enough domination for the moment.

“My princess,” Dwalin teased, his arm tightening just a bit. Kili felt his head start to swim and he flexed his fingers against Dwalin’s arm. He felt wonderful, everything more intense, and he choked out a gasp against Dwalin’s arm as the older man hit his prostate dead on. Kili dug his nails it, pulling at Dwalin’s arm, and the man immediately dropped it, bracing his hands next to Kili’s on the headboard.

“Oh fuck,” Kili said hoarsely. “That, you. Fuck.”

Dwalin laughed, sliding a hand over Kili’s and then down over his side to grip his hip. He penned Kili in between his arms and leaned in, kissing and nibbling along his neck as their hips moved together. Kili freed one hand from the headboard, stroking himself lazily, loving the languid pace Dwalin had set. They rocked together, exchanging kisses, Dwalin swallowing the few noises Kili let loose. When Kili came it took him by surprise, arching back against Dwalin and crying his name. Dwalin took a few more minutes, taking Kili roughly, biting down on his shoulder and grunting his name as he came.

Kili leaned back against him, eyes half closed as he nuzzled Dwalin.

“Princess,” Dwalin said in smug contentment. 

Kili let Dwalin roll him onto the covers, the tiara still in his hair. “If I’m your princess then clean me up, Sergeant.”

Dwalin bent over and kissed Kili before getting out of bed. “Your wish is my command.”

Kili smiled and watched Dwalin walk away before he plunked the tiara out of his hair. He supposed he could live with being called princess if it meant Dwalin was his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a porn prompt on Tumblr and phoebe-artemis asked (very nicely) for spanking, any verse. I miss these bbs so. Have some spanking.

Dwalin bent Kili over the couch’s arm, pulling his pants down and leaving him in his washed out Batman t-shirt. One of his thighs was a mass of purple and black bruises and there were more bruises under Kili’s shirt.

"You promised," Dwalin said, nudging Kili’s legs further apart.

Kili sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

"What was the deal?"

"Run away from the bombs, not toward them," Kili said in a bored tone.

Dwalin snorted and spanked him, his hand heavy and powerful, making Kili’s hips jerk. “You think this is a joke, lieutenant?”

"Sir, no, sir," Kili said, a tiny yelp escaping as Dwalin landed another three whacks before gently stroking and rubbing the abused skin.

"You made a promise, lieutenant," Dwalin said. "Are you a liar?"

"Sir, no, sir," Kili said.

Dwalin continued to alternate spanks and strokes, moving around to that Kili never knew where the next slap was going to land. Dwalin watched as he tried to shift, his cock already curving in toward his stomach. Dwalin waited, tracing his fingers over the stark black ink of his serial number on Kili’s ass before giving him another round of spanks before stopping.

"Are you going to behave next time?" Dwalin asked.

Kili looked back over his shoulder as Dwalin ground against his ass. “I’ll try and make sure the news camera is pointed away from me when I get caught in a blast.”

"And cell phones," Dwalin said.

Kili groaned. “Thorin and Fili.”

"Already told them you’re fine," Dwalin said, pulling away enough to undo his belt and fly, pushing them down and kicking them free as he resumed his spot behind Kili. "Now I’m going to give you several reasons why living is in your best interest."

"Yeah?" Kili asked, his voice husky. "What’re you going to do with me, soldier?"

"Fuck you until you can’t move," Dwalin growled into Kili’s ear. "Then maybe chain you to the bed so you can’t go and do anything foolish."

Kili leaned back into Dwalin, reaching out and pulling Dwalin in for a kiss. There was a wince that made Dwalin want to spank his disobedient lover some more but figured the lad had had enough of that. He could, however, take him to the bedroom and pound his ass into the very soft and comfortable bed. And that was exactly what he was going to do.


End file.
